One shot: Nadie está sólo
by GiselleHlv
Summary: Tipo: Swanqueen (EvilSwan), con algunos rasgos Angust. Está situado tras éste último capítulo! (el 6x02) Resumen: Emma teme que la visión de su muerte no solo sea realidad, si no el quien la llevará a cabo, ¿Evil queen o Regina?, ambas se enteran de sus sospechas y reaccionan de distinta manera.


¡Volvemos a las andadas! Esta vez con este one shot.

Título: Nadie está sólo  
Tipo: Swanqueen (EvilSwan), con algunos rasgos Angust. Está situado tras éste último capítulo! (el 6x02)

Resumen: Emma teme que la visión de su muerte no solo sea realidad, si no el quien la llevará a cabo, ¿Evil queen o Regina?, ambas se enteran de sus sospechas y reaccionan de distinta manera.

¿Cambios con respecto a la trama?, Hook no existe xD

* * *

 **Casa de los Charmings.**

La confesión de los miedos de Emma a sus padres había terminado con un -¿y a mí cuando pensabas decírmelo?-, de Regina apareciendo por las escaleras de los Charmings. Oh, a los padres de Emma se les había olvidado que la mamá de Henry estaba allí dando las buenas noches al chico, y lógicamente, se había enterado de toda la conversación.

-¡Regina!, yo…-, Emma agachó la cabeza compungida, un remix de vergüenza y miedo se atisbaba en ella. La alcaldesa descendió del todo las escaleras con mirada de decepción y sorpresa a cuestas y dio un par de pasos hacia la rubia, que de forma instintiva los iba repitiendo pero de espaldas.

-Y te alejas de mí…-, Regina entreabrió la boca, David quiso romper esa incomodez pero no hizo falta. –Está bien, sé muy bien cuando no soy bienvenida, llevo años de experiencia…-, y se volatilizó en una nube morada.

Emma se tapó su rostro con sus manos y sus padres fueron a consolarla. Comprensivos, pero con ambas. Lloró como si ella tuviese cinco años y sus compañeros de clase le hubiesen roto su muñeca por crueldad.

-Mamá, papá, necesito estar sola, tomar el aire-, dijo separándose de ellos y secándose las lágrimas con su chaleco de punto blanco. –Si Henry pregunta por mí…

-Lo sabemos, tranquila-, respondió Blanca con voz dulce.

La luna estaba decreciente y las calles iluminadas con farolas de luz de tungsteno, una brisa algo húmeda le agitó el cabello que tenía recogido en una cola alta. Se detuvo un instante a mirar el cielo, sus escasas estrellas escondidas entre farola y farola. Escuchó un ruido al otro lado de la carretera y su corazón se agitó a mil por hora, reviviendo nuevamente en su mente aquella batalla y sintiendo en su estómago la espada atravesar la piel. De nuevo otro ruido, un arbusto agitándose y un gato salió de él a la caza de un ratón, dirección a una alcantarilla.

Un escalofrío le invadió la espalda. Entonces pensó en cómo se sentiría su amiga, por primera vez quiso ponerse en su lugar, … pero no tuvo tiempo.  
Vio tras su cintura disuelta una nube morada y un brazo le rodeó el estómago para hacerla aparecer en un lugar oscuro y desconocido. Y entre tanta penumbra una voz, la reconoció. Era ella, una de sus posibles futuras asesinas.

-Nunca entenderé la inteligencia de los Charmings-, dijo la voz de Evil queen con sorna, apareciendo con una vela negra en sus manos, iluminándola con misterio.

-¿Qué quieres de mí?.

-Si nos tienes miedo, ¿no te parece poco práctico salir a andar sola de noche?, para ser sheriff eres muy poco precavida Emma.

Ésta trató de atacarla con magia pero ésta no funcionaba. Entonces se percató de que en la muñeca llevaba un brazalete antimagia.

La bruja se acercó a ella, que estaba ahora en posición defensiva y volcó la cera líquida de la vela sobre la palma de su mano, sin muestra de dolor alguno, rió divertida. Chasqueó los dedos y la estancia se iluminó con antorchas y del centro de aquel cuarto de piedra colgaba una cadena de hierro oxidado.

Emma estaba analizando el entorno en busca de algo con lo que defenderse. Inútil.

La reina dio vida a las cadenas del techo que descendieron junto a unas esposas con restos de sangre seca que como piezas de un puzzle o un tangram encajaron entre ellas y en las muñecas de Emma que tenía paralizadas por el poder de la Evil queen.

Frustrada, pequeña, había sido derrotada, e iba a morir. Lo tenía claro. Y a veces, había deseado que pasara, la presión de ser la Salvadora la estaba consumiendo.

 **Una hora antes, en la mansión Mills.**

Regina había aparecido en su salón, y ahora, reconfortada en su guarida, oculta de todos, pudo romperse, y llorar. Estaba derrotada, habían pasado por tantas cosas juntas Emma y ella, por tantos momentos, que pensaba que jamás volvería a dudar de ella, pero quizás tenía razón su yo malvada y su corazón aun albergaba oscuridad, quizás su destino fuese quedarse sola, agazapada, envejecer sin nadie que la abrazase.

Se sentó en su sofá y encogió las piernas para apoyar su cabeza. Ojalá no se hubiera separado de Evil queen, el Conde de Montecristo seguiría vivo y Emma no le tendría miedo.

 **Guarida de Evil queen**

Emma estaba colgada, lo suficiente para tocar con la punta de sus botas el suelo, su cuerpo de acunaba por el peso y por evitar que se le durmiesen las piernas. La reina la observaba, sentada sobre un baúl antiguo polvoriento.

Le aterraba más ese silencio que sus superficiales habladurías.

-¿Por qué me tienes así?, ¿por qué no me matas y acabas con todo?

La morena rió divertida y se levantó.

-Que ocurrencias señorita Swan…

Sus pasos no cesaban, hasta pasar por su lado rozándole con la mano y el brazo su estómago. Un escalofrío le erizó la piel, justo donde la tocó aquella espada le perforaba hasta salir por su espalda, casi sentía el dolor.

La morena la rodeó sin alejar su brazo de su cintura. Se empinó lo justo para susurrarle al oído desde atrás, -¿piensas que no sé lo de tu visión?.

Siguió rodeándola hasta estar frente a ella por su lado izquierdo.

Puso sus manos en su cintura, -vamos, soy especialista en secretos, ¿recuerdas?, odio cuando cuentan los míos, pero los de la Salvadora valen oro.

Alzó ambas cejas.

 **Casa de los Charmings**

Snow no podía dormir, había probado todas las posturas posibles y David la notaba, -no puedes dormir, ¿verdad?.

Margaret se giró hacia su marido.

-Yo tampoco.

-Es que es…, todo esto es …, me imagino como se debe de sentir Regina.

-Y yo, pero nuestra hija está aterrada y nuestro deber es protegerla.

-¿Insinúas que dejemos de lado a Regina?

-¡No!, solo es que… simplemente, tratemos de que se eviten, hasta que sepamos como hacerlo con Evil queen-

-Tienes razón-, Margaret se sentó en la cama y se puso las zapatillas.

-¿Y ahora dónde vas?.

-A ver a Emma.

-Cariño, no son horas, estará dormida.

-Seré egoísta David, pero necesito mirar a nuestra hija, instinto de madre, pero no podré dormir si no lo hago.

Ése fue el detonante que empezó a generar miedo en los charmings, Emma no estaba en la cama, no había vuelto.

 **Mansión Mills**

El teléfono despertó a Regina a mitad de la noche, se había quedado dormida en el sofá, aun vestida. La voz de Margaret le alertó de que algo malo había pasado.

-No, no es Henry, él está bien, es Emma.

No contestó.

-¿Regina?, ¿estás ahí?.

Su mirada estaba perdida, aterrada al pensar que estuviera en las manos de su otra yo, unas manos quizás ensangrentadas, junto a una espada clavada en su pecho. ¿Y sí…?

-¿Regina?

-Voy para allá.

 **Guardia de Evil queen**

-Bueno, parece ser que no le importas a nadie, ¿no te sientes sola?-, le dijo dando un sorbo a una copa de vino.

-Casi lo prefiero, si tiene que morir alguien que sea yo, no le pongas las manos a mi familia o vas a ver que la Salvadora no es todo alas blancas y heroicidad-, dijo notando el sudor en su rostro y el cansancio en sus piernas.

Evil queen comenzó a reír.

-Eres muy divertida. Pero no, no me das miedo querida.

Se acercó a ella hasta ponerle sobre sus labios su copa de vino, ¿un trago?.

Emma miraba el borde del cristal, impoluto, ¿serán sus labios rojos tan rojos por sí solos?.

Evil queen se notaba algo ebria. Retiró la copa y la dejó sobre una pequeña mesa de madera. Y volvió a las andadas, esta vez aun más cerca de Emma, ésta notó su cabello negro azabache caer sobre su pecho derecho y su perfume era algo tentador.

-¿Sabes Emma?, eres muy atractiva-, le susurró en su cuello.

Mierda, ¿por qué?, ¿por qué a pesar de temer por su vida, esa situación de sumisión ante ese cuerpo con escote le estaba excitando?, era surrealista.

Evil queen le empezó a besar el cuello, ¿y qué es lo que hizo Emma?, luchar por no soltar ni un gemido. Sin embargo una de sus manos de uñas largas y negras ascendía desde el estómago hacia uno de sus pechos y odiaba que le gustase eso, si fuese su Regina … si tan solo… La boca de Evil queen se acercaba a sus labios entre abiertos y la reina sonrió justo antes de lanzarse a besarlos, con fuerza. Emma gimió por primera vez y la bruja sonrió regalándole su lengua, y la rubia casi prefirió dejarse llevar porque le dolía no hacerlo, y a fin de cuentas, si iba a morir, que fuese besando a la más deseada del reino. La morena le acarició sus pechos y Emma deseó que la soltara, seguramente la golpearía y saldría corriendo, pero en ese instante lo que desearía sería poder tocarla como estaba siendo tocada. _"Joder, Emma, anda que estás quedando genial",_ se reprochó.

La secuestradora se alejó de Emma recobrando así ambas la respiración. Se relamió sus labios y la miró de arriba abajo con deseo. –Hasta aquí.

La señalo con un dedo.

 **Casa de los Charmings**

-¿Y salió a andar ella sola?-, Regina parecía confusa.

-Dijo que necesitaba aire y …-, David agachó la cabeza, con sus manos en sus bolsillos traseros. –No debimos haberla dejado.

-Claro que no, Evil queen va tras Emma, y seguramente la tenga.

-¿Estás segura?

La alcaldesa se acercó a Snow.

-Ella soy yo, estoy segura.

Puso sus brazos en su propia cintura.

-¿Y dónde la llevarías?.

-Lógicamente a un lugar que mi yo, de ahora, desconozca. Pero no uno muy alejado de la zona que conoce por seguridad, y porque en el fondo lo que le interesa es que sea yo quien la encuentre.

-¿Eso crees?

-Creo que la tiene para tenerme a mí. Sabe que no iba a quedarme con los brazos cruzados.

-¿Y no piensas que si eso es lo que espera, también te arriesgas tú?

-Eso es lo de menos, voy a encontrar a vuestra hija-, miró a la escalera bajando la voz, deseando que Herny siguiese dormido, -y la traeré de vuelta a casa sana y salva.

Le dio un beso en la frente a Snow y le tocó el hombro a David, justo antes de desaparecer en una nube morada.

Los Charmings se miraron.

 **Guarida de Evil queen**

La bruja se había sentado en el suelo, con las piernas cruzadas, el largo de su vestido azul extendido en el suelo, su cola lateral cayendo por delante, sus ojos estaban cerrados y sus párpados se movían. Llevaba así más de media hora. Abrió los ojos y sonrió.

-Bueno, no te voy a negar que tu Regina lo ha pasado mal, pero ya viene…-, su mirada era pícara.

-¿Quién viene?.

Lo había conseguido. Regina había ido a su cripta y había realizado un hechizo localizador, uno que lógicamente su yo malvada esperaba que usase, y sabía donde tenía a Emma. Era otra cripta, a tres calles de ésa. Una abandonada. Aunque antes había pasado por otro lugar…

Ante la pregunta de Emma un sonido se escuchó en el techo.

-¿Emma?-, se oía como si estuviese bajo agua.

-¡Aquí! ¡Esto….-, se calló y reflexionó.

-Quieres que me encuentre para acabar con ella, ¿no es así?.

La morena sonrió afirmando mientras se levantaba, -quizás sí, quizás no…o quizás así se haga realidad tu visioncilla…

Se hizo la misteriosa. De nuevo ese miedo.

Emma deseó que no la encontrara. Sin embargo lo hizo.

Una nube morada apareció entre Evil queen y Emma, Regina, con la mirada seria analizó la situación y buscó prioridades, -Emma, ¿estás bien?.

La rubia asintió, también seria. La situación era extraña.

Evil queen se acercó a su otra yo. –Uh, que momento, tú, tu otra yo, y la atractiva sheriff, podríamos hacer muchas cosas interesantes las tres…

La bruja miró a su otra yo con lujuria. La alcaldesa negó con la cabeza sorprendida, -¿Sabes?, me da igual lo que quieras de mí, pero suéltala a ella.

La señaló sin mirarla. Se alegraba muchísimo de que estuviera viva, pero aun estaba dolida.

La morena malvada se lo pensó.

-Uhmmm, no.

Se rió y comenzó a hacer un hechizo que Regina conocía y que sabía que le nularía los poderes, sin embargo la alcaldesa venía preparada.

Había necesitado al señor Gold, no tenía más que verle la cara a ella para ver que precisaba de su ayuda y le había dejado la caja de Pandora donde había guardado a Bella hasta hacía poco, ahí iba a estar Evil queen un buen tiempo. Y esa caja la llevaba en el bolsillo interno de su abrigo.

-¿Sabes?, estoy cansada, no me quedan fuerzas para pelear, batalla tras batalla, una y otra vez, ¿sabes que voy a hacer?, guardarte como se guarda una carta antigua.

Emma lo miraba todo expectante.  
-Vas a estar aquí un tiempo, y éste va a ser tu final feliz-, abrió la caja de Pandora.

-Ni se te…-, se detuvo al notar la atracción que ejercía esa caja.

Evil queen fue absorbida por la caja mirando a Regina con maldad.

La caja cayó al suelo, cerrada. Regina se agachó a recogerla y miró a Emma.

-¿Estás bien?-, le dijo en voz baja mientras trataba de soltar de sus ataduras y le miraba la muñeca.

-Grac…

-El brazalete, dame la muñeca.

Le soltó el grillete anti magia sin mirarla pero delicadamente, como bien prometió a sus padres, ella iba a ser quien la llevase ante ellos, sana y salva.

Henry se había despertado y compartía tilas y algún libro de hechizos junto a sus abuelos en el salón, hasta que se vieron interrumpidos por una nube morada, Regina había traído a Emma.

-¡Mamá, mamá!-, el jovencito corrió a sus madres y las abrazó, un único abrazo, pero ellas no se tocaron. Los Charming se miraron, estaban aliviados, pero la tensión entre ellas era palpable.

-Gracias, Regina-, le dijo Snow.

Ella asintió, algo triste.

-Bueno…, yo me voy a casa- les dijo, sus ojos brillaban más de la cuenta.

-Mamá, ¿estás bien?-, preguntó Henry.

-Solo estoy cansada, ha sido un largo día-, sonrió de forma corta y le acarició la cabeza al niño, y antes de que Emma pudiese nombrarla se había evaporado en el aire.

Silencio.

Henry miró a su madre, -mamá, ¿ha pasado algo?.

-Creo que deberías hablar con ella-, le dijo Snow a su hija.

-No lo dejes pasar-, aconsejó su padre.

A la mañana siguiente, tras una noche casi en vela, y con algún llanto silenciado por la almohada junto a rachas de culpabilidad, Emma se decidió a ir a ver a Regina a su casa, era domingo.

Maquilló sus ojeras y desayunó fuerte, evitando las preguntas de su familia. Cuando se echó colonia en el cuello se le vinieron a la mente los labios de Evil queen sobre él. Sintió un escalofrío.

Deseaba tenerla de nuevo, frente a frente, pero sin ataduras, empujarla contra la pared, golpearla y besarle todo el cuerpo. Agitó su cabeza. _"Fuera, fuera. Lo primero es lo primero, y lo primero es recuperar a tu amiga"._

 **Mansión Mills**

Emma había llamado una, dos y tres veces al timbre, tamborileando con el pie, se preguntó si es que no la había oído o si la estaba ignorando. Pero no podía dejarlo pasar.  
Se transportó al interior de la mansión, el hall estaba vacío, -¿Regina?.

Subió lentamente las escaleras, cuando llegó al pasillo la puerta del baño se abrió y de él salió un vapor blanco y Regina, con el pelo mojado y una toalla rodeándola, sus ojos estaban rojos.

Al ver a Emma se asustó.

-¡Emma!-, se puso la mano en el pecho, parecía molesta. -¿Qué haces aquí?.

Se ajustó más la toalla.

-Yo…-, apoyó una mano en la pared y miró al suelo pensativa, tomó aire, -vine a pedirte perdón y a decirte que he sido una mala persona.

-¿Cómo?-, la morena no había entendido esto último.

-¿Quieres vestirte y hablamos abajo?

La alcaldesa se miró, tenía razón, no era el momento.

-De acuerdo.

Emma bajó al salón y se sentó en el sofá, inquieta, meditando qué palabras usaría.

Regina por su parte observaba su armario, no quería tardar ni entretenerse en secarse el pelo, pero ¿qué se iba a poner para Emma?, se conocía, seguramente acabase llorando y confesándole lo sola que se sentía, no quería parecer tan indefensa.

Emma cogió una foto de Regina con Henry que estaba sobre una mesilla y la observó detenidamente, él era más pequeño y se le veía feliz.

Notó unos pasos descender por la escalera, giró su rostro y Regina llevaba el pelo peinado pero recogido en una pequeña cola con u mechón ondulado sobre el rostro y uno de sus trajes, color beige junto a unas sandalias del mismo color que nunca le había visto.

Volvió a mirar al frente dejando con cautela la fotografía en la mesita.

La madre de su hijo se sentó a su lado. Su mirada era distante, pero sin malicia.

-Es muy bonito el traje.

-Gracias-, se lo miró y vio que estaba algo arrugado. –No lo utilizo mucho.

-Pues te queda muy bien.

Regina asintió pero seguía sin sonreír.

Emma cruzó una de sus piernas y se giró un poco hacia Regina, el pelo lo llevaba también recogido, y sus vaqueros y su chaqueta roja le hacían parecer que estaba trabajando.

Durante unos segundos hizo como que iba a hablar y se silenciaba, no le salían las palabras así que Regina rompió el hielo.

-No pasa nada.

Emma la miró sorprendida.

-No te preocupes Emma, de verdad. Lo he estado pensando y yo… no he sido buena persona en el pasado, y aunque haya cambiado, sé que quizás haya aun algo malo dentro de mí. Es normal que quieras protegerte a ti y a los tuyos, es un instinto natural.

Sin quererlo una lágrima salió de sus ojos.

-Pero hice mal Regina, no te lo comenté siquiera, simplemente me lo callé, y después de lo del Conde y con las terapias con Archie, sentí que debí de dar el paso. Yo…-, le cogió una mano, -…siento muchísimo haberte hecho daño, no sabes cuanto.

Ahora era Emma la que lloraba, arrepentida, empequeñecida pero segura de sus sentimientos.

Regina tragó saliva y se limpió los ojos.

-Son cosas que pasan-, y sonrió por primera vez.

Emma gateó hacia ella y la abrazó. La morena la abrazó también dejando caer otra ración de lágrimas, menos ácidas, pero deshogarse era algo esencial, y sola no le valía.

Estuvieron varios segundos, ¿quizás minutos?, así. Hasta que Regina le acarició la cabeza y se separaron. Pudieron verse la cara y el reflejo de la una era la de otra, ambas necesitaban estar bien y se sonrieron. Entonces Emma recordó que aun tenía algo que confesarle.

-Gracias por salvarme.

-Sabes que lo haría un y mil veces…

Deseó besar a la alcaldesa pero no sin confesarle algo más.

-Yo…, aun tengo que contarte algo más.

Regina ladeó la cabeza y frunció el ceño.

-Miedo me das Swan.

Emma rió, pero de los nervios.

-Es sobre Evil queen…

-¿Sobre lo que pasó en aquella cripta?, ¿te hizo algo?.

Alzó ambas cejas comenzando a arrancar un futuro ataque de ira hacia su otra yo.

-Me hizo algo sí…

Regina se levantó dispuesta a sacar a esa bruja de la caja de Rumple y darle su merecido.

-No, espera, no ¡no!-, le tocó el brazo para pararla. -Tranquila.

Regina la interrogó con la mirada, ahora estaba perdida.

-¿Por qué…

-No me hizo nada malo, casi diría que fue al contrario…

Agachó la cabeza y se mostró sonrojada, a ver cómo se lo iba a contar ahora.

-¿Te hizo algo bueno, es lo que me estás diciendo?

Respiró profundo, _"allá vamos"._

-Ya sabes cómo es ella… bueno, tú. Estuvo con sus coqueteos enfundados en palabras.

-Sí, eso lo reconozco bien-, Regina estaba con sus manos en su cintura, expectante.

Silencio.

-¿Y…?

-Pues, que me besó.

-¿Cómo?-, su mirada era de total sorpresa, se esperaba de todo menos eso, pero porque era Emma, siempre había sido para ella algo como ese manjar que cuelga del mejor árbol del mundo que no te permites coger y saborear porque es demasiado divino y perfecto para ti. ¿Un resquicio de miedo e inseguridad?.

-Así es, me besó, me tocó, me acarició…

-¿Pero a la fuerza?.

Aquí venía lo bueno.

-Al principio sí, pero yo… me dejé llevar, y acabé siguiéndole el juego.

-¿Pero porque tratabas de escapar, por miedo?.

La morena estaba demasiado interesada en eso.

Emma negó con la cabeza, -no sé qué tenía…, ni qué me pasaba, que todo eso me … excitó.

Se giró para no mirarla a la cara, estaba totalmente avergonzada, su pierna estaba inquieta.

Regina se quedó pensativa, y su boca pasó de sorpresa a sonrisa.

La sheriff temió ese silencio, hasta que a voz de pronto la risa de Regina le quitó el peso de los hombros.

-¿En serio?, ¿así que caíste en sus encantos?, oh, Emma, no me esperaba eso de ti.

Su mirada era de complicidad, dolor fuera, quizás hasta algo de picardía brotaba.

-¿Entonces, no te enfadas?

-¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué te pone la Evil queen?-, la morena se acercó a ella y le tocó la cola.

-Cariño, ella soy yo, me es todo un halago.

Le dio un beso en la sien para tratar de cerrar el hacer las paces y Emma volvió a sentirse como en la guarida de la Evil queen. Su respiración se había acelerado pero Regina ya se había separado de ella y dado la vuelta.

-¿Quieres un café?

No podía más, era ahora o nunca.

-Sí, pero antes quiero…-, se acercó a ella, la rodeó, la cogió de la cintura y la besó.

Notó la similitud a la Evil queen en la calidez y la diferencia en la suavidad, el romanticismo, era perfecta, y ahora lo estaba descubriendo.

Se besaron con cautela, con curiosidad, con puro amor desprevenido, un amor que habían tenido enterrado bajo capas de un hijo en común y parejas con final infeliz. Quizás en el fondo sus almas sabían que estaban destinadas a estar juntas y toda la parafernalia de la vida y sus daños colaterales les allanaban el camino a este momento. Entre cruzaron sus manos y las miraron ensimismadas, era como si lo hubiesen echo más veces, todos los días, era familia.

 **FIN**


End file.
